


Eight In A Bed

by PrincessMeganFire



Category: Rent (2005), Rent - Larson
Genre: Clingy, F/F, F/M, Joanne is normal, Loud Snoring, M/M, OT8, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompt, all dating, blanket hog, curled up, elbowing, sleep-talking, sleeping, sleeping issues, taking up space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: The eight Boho's finally have a bed big enough for all of them... only now Joanne can't sleep.
Relationships: Roger/Mark/Mimi/Maureen/Collins/Angel/Joanne/Benny
Kudos: 8





	Eight In A Bed

"Its a problem." Joanne was just about done with all of her lovers, couldn't any of them sleep normally? It was only two o'clock in the morning, and the first time they'd all shared a bed, mostly because its rather hard to find a bed that fits eight people. Before, she'd shared with Maureen, and it hadn't taken long to get used to the snoring. In fact, Maureen's snoring had started being the thing that sent Joanne to sleep, and only when it was quiet did she struggle.

Now she was stuck in a bed with her seven lovers. Stuck in a bed with Maureen snoring on her right, Collins sleep-talking on her left, Angel curling up in a ball tightly next to Collins, Mimi clinging to Benny like a starfish, Mark continuously elbowing Roger in the face, Roger taking up as much room as humanly possible (though it wasn't so bad seeing as he was next to Angel who had somehow made herself the smallest), and Benny hogging all the blankets on the other side of the bed. 

"How's it a problem?" Mark yawned, sitting up. Joanne had woken everybody up, if she didn't get to sleep then neither did they. "I can't sleep! Everybody's either making noises or moving or steal all the covers!" All eyes glared down at Benny, who chuckled sheepishly. "It's not my fault Mark's elbows are always in my face." Roger argued. "Hey, I can't help it!" Mark retorted. "I was sleeping fine, Pookie." Maureen mumbled as Roger and Mark's arguing got louder and louder.

Finally, Angel shut them up with a kiss on each of their cheeks and crawling through the bed to curl up between the two. Roger and Mark's arms immediately went round their younger lover, each kissing her forehead back before glaring at one another. "How about this, go back to separate beds? I'm tired!" Joanne moaned, being to crawl over the top of Maureen to get out. "Oh no, you don't." Collins grabbed her waist and pulled her back. "I've got work too tomorrow, you're not going and getting a good nights sleep if I can't have one." Joanne swatted his arm. "Go back to the bed you used to share with Angel, then." 

They still had all the old beds, they all still had the separate rooms too. It was a rather large apartment, much larger than the loft they used to live in. There were five bedrooms, one bigger than the others which was where they'd put their huge bed. There were two other bedrooms on either side, and everybody had been sleeping in twos before. Joanne had slept with Maureen, Collins with Angel, Mimi with Benny, and Mark with Roger. They'd considered switching it round every now and again, but things began to get permanently placed in certain rooms and one mattress was too soft or hard so they'd given up.

"You can't leave us all here, we've got to stay together." Angel whispered, now perched on Roger's lap with her arms wrapped around his torso. "Yeah, and we'll eventually get more formal jobs." Roger joked, rubbing his hands up and down Angel's back. "Maybe call in sick tomorrow? And then we can also figure out the answers to these 'problems', as you say." Mimi suggested, crawling through the bed to hug Joanne. "I can't, it's a very important case I'm working on." Joanne kissed Mimi's forehead. "Which means I need a good nights sleep."  
Eventually, her lovers let her leave the bedroom to sleep in her old room, soon followed by Collins, Mark, and Benny who also had more permanent and better paying jobs than the rest. 

"Do you think this means they think we're stupid? Or that we're not good enough because we don't have consistent jobs like them?" Angel always got more emotional and clinging at night, resting her head on Roger's shoulder. "Of course not, they just need to make sure they keep their jobs, its our main source of money." Maureen replied, rolling over to stroke Angel's shoulder. Now the positions in the bed were Angel and Roger on the farthest side where Benny and Mimi had been, and Mimi and Maureen on the opposite edge where Joanne and Maureen had slept. 

"We probably should get better jobs though, I mean stripping is all about showing off your body to horny older men and as much as I love to dance, it's also a little insulting to know that stripping is what all those dance lessons went to, and there's always a chance that you'll get fired because someone else is better than you." Mimi shrugged, moving deeper under the duvet now that it actually reached that side of the bed. "You're the best Mimi, there's no one better, but you're right: random gigs here and there aren't going to pay for the electric bill, not like teaching or being a lawyer." Roger added. "I only make enough to buy one meal a day for one person with my drumming." Angel sniffed. "And performing isn't as fun when you're on a ten dollar budget and only have the drunk ones who don't care what their money is spent on showing up." Maureen sighed. 

"Then its settled, tomorrow we'll start looking for actual jobs, or applying to schools which will eventually get us good jobs." Roger finalised.

Little did they know, the walls weren't as thick as they thought, and all their incredibly proud lovers had heard every word.


End file.
